


Will You Meet Me More Than Halfway Up?

by RedPandas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, I wrote this idk how many years ago and im never going to continue so here, Im in class lmao, dragons?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandas/pseuds/RedPandas
Summary: It is written in the Cosmogony that the Children of Bahamut-- dragons-- once roamed our star alongside humans, companions in the great cycle that is living.However, when humanity turned their backs to the gods, they turned on their dragon friends as well, hunting them for sport and for power.  Hoping to save them from extinction, the Draconian gathered His Children and returned them to His embrace.Although He protected humanity from the burning fury of the Pyreburner, never again did the Bladekeeper trust humans with the companionship of His Children, forever keeping them within His arms.So it is written in the Cosmogony.Well, the Cosmogony has lied before, hasn't it?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Will You Meet Me More Than Halfway Up?

Insomnia was burning.

Despite your best efforts-- despite your horns, despite your claws, despite your wings, teeth, scales and tail despite everything you are, your beloved Insomnia was burning. 

As you stare down at the burning streets that once -- and still is-- from your place in the sky, you cannot help but cry out in anguish. What was the point of being placed on this star, what was the point of being  _ born _ if you could not protect the one thing you loved most? Your friends, scattered to the wind. Your fellow Glaives-- if there were any left-- either dead or dying. The Citadel--  _ the Citadel _ \--

A loud roar cut off your thoughts. Not far from the burning Citadel, several large explosions went off, followed by an even bigger explosion. Between the fire and the smoke, an enormous, dark mass loomed into view. Its giant maw opened to reveal rows of sharp teeth. Its massive wings blackened the sky as they stretched outward.

Your own wings strained just to keep you in the air, your once powerful and graceful body weakened by your numerous wounds and the length of the night. 

You could not win the coming battle.

The colossal dragon was at least twenty times your size. Its immense, clawed foot, currently gripping on the Citadel like a hawk its prey, could easily incapacitate you with one swing. Were you not already at the end of your rope, you maybe could evade it long enough to lure it away from the city. As it stood right now, you knew you would last barely ten minutes. 

An anguished hopelessness filled your being as you stared at the creature, praying for some miracle to make it through the night.

The other dragon only stared back with its soulless, vermillion eyes.

  
  


“Hey kid, wake up!”

A hand shaking your shoulder startled you into wakefulness. Your head jerked up, off the table you were previously passed out on. “Wh...” was all you managed in your mind addled state between drowsy and truly awake.

It took a moment for you to process your surroundings. You were at Yama's, having joined Nyx, Libertus, Crowe, and Pelna for after-training drinks and food. You didn't think you slept long, but it seemed darker outside than when you last checked. You weren't too sure, as your memory was still hazy from your impromptu nap. Libertus was in the chair next to you, looking at you with concern on his face and his hand still halfway to your shoulder, seeming unsure what to do next.

Nyx laughed from across the table, “Shit, kid. We haven't even started drinking yet and you're already down for the count.”

“Here,” said Crowe next to him, offering an opened bottle of what you think is beer, a mischievous smile on her face, “give yourself an excuse to pass out again.” 

Before it got halfway to you, Pelna reached across the table and grabbed the bottle. “Uh, no,” he said, trying to tug the bottle away, “they're underage, Crowe. It's bad enough we take them with us when we go drinking.”

“If they are old enough to fight for their country,” Crowe argued, yanking the bottle out of Pelna's grasp and spilling some beer in the process, “they’re old enough to drink away their stress.” 

Nyx sidled up next to Crowe and into their conversation with a grin. “Well,  _ technically _ ,” he started, holding in another laugh as Crowe preemptively rolled her eyes at his next words, “they still need to pass their final examination before they're considered--

“Yeah, yeah, and they'll pass that with flying colours. Don't need you to mansplain it, Nyx.”

“ _ Hey _ \--”

The three of them continued to argue, some more playful than others, while you stared blankly onwards, not fully processing what's happening through the haze of your dream. Libertus placed his hand back on your shoulder, gently turning you towards him.

“Hey, are you alright there, kid?” he asked softly, concern furrowing his brows, “Are you getting enough sleep, or…” 

You blinked several times at him. “Wha-- Oh, shit, yeah,” The fog finally cleared as you shook your head, straightening from your hunched position, and pulling your arms off the table from where they were previously used as your pillow. You rubbed your eyes with your fingers, “Yeah, 'm fine.”

Libertus doesn't look very convinced, so you quickly elaborate, looking away from his frown, “Jus’ been having some weird dreams, ‘s all.” You settle for a half-truth, not ever really going to be ready for the whole.

“ _ Weird dreams,  _ huh?” Crowe butts in with a shit-eating grin, “You mean like--”

“Not  _ those _ types of dreams!” you interrupt her before she could embarrass you further. The table erupts in a chorus of  _ that's fucking gross Crowe _ and  _ of course you would immediately think of that  _ while the Glaive in question just raised her hands in surrender, snickering.

Still laughing a little, himself, Nyx turned to you with a placating smile on his face. “So, what types of dreams are you having, then?”

You look away with a nervous laugh, as the other three turn their faces back to you. Drumming your fingers on the table, you stall for as long as possible, trying to figure out what to tell your friends without freaking them out. “Well,” you start, and then you pause again.  _ What to say _ . You suppose half-truths worked before, they should work right now too. “I was a dragon.”

“ _ Aw _ ,  _ hell yeah. _ Now, I'm interested.”

“Weren't you interested  _ before _ you asked, Nyx? Isn't that the whole point of asking?”

“Shut up, Libs. I  _ was _ , but that was more of a  _ concerned friend _ standpoint. Now, I'm  _ genuinely _ interested.”

The table broke out in noise once more as the other Glaives poked fun at Nyx, while he desperately tried to defend himself--  _ But dragons, guys! Come on! _ You laughed along with the noise, accepting the bottle of beer Crowe sneakily offered while everyone was distracted, and let the previous conversation drop, to your relief. 

Realistically, you knew it wouldn't have gotten anywhere _too_ problematic, but the conversation was getting uncomfortably close to something you really couldn't talk about. Not without starting a very, _very_ _long_ conversation you weren't ready for. Or would ever be ready for, really.

You rested your head on your hand and took a sip of your beer, smiling into your palm at the outraged  _ when did you get that _ from Pelna.

The rest of the evening went rather quickly, and soon you were on the front steps to your tiny apartment waving goodbye to the others, having walked you home despite your insistence that you were hardly defenseless should something happen. You continued to stand out there long after they disappeared from your sight, not quite ready to call it a day despite your long and arduous training, and your troubling dream at Yama's. Turning your head towards the sky, you beheld the vast emptiness, or what you could see of it, washed out by light pollution and the New Wall, and framed by Insomnia's skyline. 

Staring up at what little stars you could see, you were struck by the sudden, yet common longing for the sky. Longing for the wind in your face, and the great blue surrounding you. Longing for the true vast emptiness as you soared above the clouds. Longing for the freedom to go wherever you please, unbound by the road, or by gravity, or by any rules with which one might try to chain you.

A smirk tugged at your face. It's been a while since you made some headlines, why not stir up some noise? It's not like you were expected anywhere the next day until the afternoon.

Heading into your apartment, you threw your bag into a corner and quickly set about getting out of your uniform. Once in more comfortable clothing, you stepped out of your house and locked the door once more, before heading towards the nearest subway station, hoping to catch the last train out of central city.

* * *

**Dragon spotted over Crown City**

Last night, at 11:21 PM, a dragon was reported seen flying high above the Crown City of Insomnia. Over the last five years, dragons, thought to be extinct until recently, had been making frequent appearances, all within the boundaries of the City. Although so far there has only been sightings of single dragons, giving evidence to the theory of them all being the same, lone creature, many are concerned-- or hoping-- that the mighty Children of Bahamut are once more returning to our star.

Despite all sightings appearing over the Crown City, there has yet to be any sign of a dragon living in the city on the ground, stirring doubt in the hearts of many...


End file.
